The Alphabet Series
by freyachuu
Summary: A series of stand-alone drabbles that focuses on the relationship of Hermione and Draco; inside and outside of Hogwarts, and several other issues.
1. Apples

**Author's Note: My comeback after several years! :) lol. This is a series of drabbles with more or less than 100 words per chapter.  
>AN2: EACH DRABBLE WON'T BE RELATED TO EACH OTHER. Each has its own mood, point, and plot.  
>Hope you'll enjoy! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione lazily got up from her bed—wait, lazily? It was the first time in history she felt lazy. Oh good God, Harry and Ron will be pleased.<p>

She dragged her feet towards the head dorm's bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her bed hair_—_or rather, _sexy bed hair_.

_I really like the way your hair goes into different directions when you wake up. It's sexy._

_What the—? Whatever._

A cheeky grin was plastered on her face as she recalled that conversation with _him_.

She started to put on her uniform when she stumbled at something red between her feet and the bedpost. An _apple_, an apple with a note.

_**Hey Granger, or should I say, babe? :p come meet me after breakfast. See you.**_

She smiled sheepishly, thinking that Blaise Zabini, the head boy, will barge into her room any moment. But as far she knows, Blaise is still on his bed, and probably still dreaming about something dirty.

Hermione then bit the apple and smiled widely.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R? :)<br>i'll update this everyday if i can. :)  
><strong>


	2. Break

They were teenagers. And now they're not.

Life stages are just like seasons; spring, summer, autumn, and then winter. The only difference is, you could only live your life once, and it won't be repeated just like seasons do.

Spring has just begun.

And for Draco who doesn't appreciate the beauty of nature, colorful flowers blooming at the Hogwarts' grounds are actually pretty cool.

He got up from the couch and opened the slightly closed silver curtains that were covering his view, with Hermione beside him.

"Draco—"

"Hmm. I wanna go out. And fly. Would you like to come?" He mumbled without looking at her.

"Listen—"

"Weather can be a bitch sometimes, you know? It _contradicts_ your feeling. And it doesn't go the way you want it to be. It's already spring but I don't feel springy at all." Draco faked a laugh as he played with Hermione's brown curls.

"Draco..."

"Hmm?"

"Draco, let's_ break_ up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i'll definitely improve my way of writing, i promise. lol.<strong>  
><strong>i know this isnt much. but thanks for reading~<strong>


	3. Candy

will be updating this from now on. ~_~

* * *

><p>"You've been getting a lot of those. I wonder who sends them."<p>

"Hmm."

Another candy. Another candy just fell down from my locker. Like Ron said, I've been getting a lot of these lately.

I laughed inwardly, what a childish thing for _him_ to do.

I leaned down and picked up the orange flavoured candy. "You should get to class Ron."

"What about you?"

"I need to pick up some stuff at the greenhouse." I answered and pushed him out of the way immediately, not bothering to hear his answer. Keeping a secret from Ron is a bad thing to do, and lying to him won't make it better.

"You're getting good at lying." Someone whispered beside my ear, making me shiver. Gosh, he didn't even wait for Ron to get far.

"Draco, wait. Ron will—"

"No, he won't. Look, he's gone." He chuckled and pulled me towards him, my back on his chest.

We stayed like that for a few seconds, savouring the moment. We've been keeping our relationship from the school since we started going out, especially to Ron, so we don't really have any chance to snuggle or do whatever a couple should do.

"Hmm. But a candy? Really? Didn't know you have a childish side on you." I told him, giggling.

"Shut up. You told me I should give you things no one will suspect that it's from me."

"Yeah but- "

"No talking please? I don't get to hold you like this always."

Silence.

"Draco."

"Hm?"

"Let's tell everyone already."

Draco stayed silent for a while, possibly shocked by what I said. I wasn't surprised by his reaction; I was the one who said that we should keep this relationship a secret after all.

He laughed a few seconds later and hugged me tightly. "So you hate the candy that much, huh?"


	4. Drunk

Draco Malfoy is drunk. Terribly drunk. And he is one step away from grabbing his cellular phone, call Hermione, and tell her how much he loves her.

He eyed the gadget, suddenly annoyed by it.

Why on earth does he like that annoying friend of Potter? There are a lot of girls aiming for him, trying so hard to get even the slightest bit of his attention, so why did he end up falling in love with the only girl who hated his guts?

There's nothing special about her though. She's brilliant, intelligent, beautiful, cute, sexy, gorgeous...

Oh, wait.

Alright, everything's special about her.

She's literally perfect.

But he's perfect too, right? Draco thinks they are meant for each other.

So why doesn't she sees it?!

Draco gulped down the remaining beer, grabbed his phone and headed towards his room. He won't let the alcohol take over his mind and regret anything he'll do in the morning, so might as well sleep now before everything is still in contact.

He was starting to enter dreamland when he felt his phone vibrated on his bedside table. He growled annoyingly and snatched his phone, not looking at the caller ID. "What?!"

"D-draco. H-hey Draco Malfooooyy~" Someone said in the other line. A female voice. And a very familiar one. "Hey Draco, *hik* it's meee!"

Draco suddenly got up from the bed, all the sleepiness disappeared. "Granger?"

"Y-yesh! It's... uh. It's meee!"

"Are you drunk?!" He couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger is drunk?

"I um... no I'm not!" She laughed loudly and continued talking unintelligibly.

By this time, Draco was already on his way out and ready to find her. He felt so worried that his stomach felt sick. All of the alcohol earlier disappeared in his system. "Where are you? Are you alone? Where's Potter and Weasley?! Don't you dare move an inch and stay where-"

"Hey Draco."

"What?"

"Hmm. *hik* I think I... I like you."

This time, Draco did throw up.

* * *

><p>this one's my favorite so far. lol.<p> 


End file.
